Usuário Discussão:Aero'Guns/Arquivo 1
Não edite isto. Isso aqui é um arquivo de minha discussão. Para me mandar uma mensagem clique aqui. Abraço, ''Aero'Guns''''' Olá! Olá! Seja bem-vindo aqui na Wikisimpsons, onde a arte é editar! Suas bandas preferidas são, por acaso, AeroSmith e Guns N' Roses???? --Cassetete071 18h56min de 31 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Resposta As minhas são AC/DC, Aerosmith, Guns n' Roses, Kiss e Wolfmother. Recomendo essas músicas pra você: Back in Black (AC/DC), Sweet Child O' Mine (Guns), Dream On (Aerosmith), Strutter (Kiss) e Woman (Wolfmother) além de Through the Fire and Flames (DragonForce). Também de uma olhada na Lista de Páginas a criar Resposta As minhas são AC/DC, Aerosmith, Guns n' Roses, Kiss e Wolfmother. Recomendo essas músicas pra você: Back in Black (AC/DC), Sweet Child O' Mine (Guns), Dream On (Aerosmith), Strutter (Kiss) e Woman (Wolfmother) além de Through the Fire and Flames (DragonForce). Também de uma olhada na Lista de Páginas a criar e crie uma--Cassetete071 18h30min de 1 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Resposta 2 Para Adicionar imagens: Você tem que salvá-las no Pc. depois vá em Carregar Arquivo no menu à esquerda (<-). Ou [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:MultipleUpload '''AQUI] clique em procurar e vá em minhas imagens, clique na desejada 2 vezes, você pode adicionar 1,2,3,4 ou 5 imagens. Depois clique em Carregar arquivo e pronto! Para criar um artigo, hammmmmmmmmmm, bom é artigo (categoria com aquela barra) ou uma página por exemplo: Rádio do Homer. Responda e poderei te responder --Cassetete071 17h11min de 3 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) A, eu conheço todas aquelas músicas, e todas são legais. Sei não... Sei não... O que é isso??? --Cassetete071 15h05min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Sei! P.E. = Por exemplo Eu sei o que é isso se chama Predefinição. Para criar uma é preciso criar desse jeito no começo: Predefinição:Nome. Dê uma olhada em Categoria:Utilitários e veja a maioria. Pra criar como a da Wikipédia eu não mas como da Wikisimpsons, sei. Vá em Predefinição:Episódios e vá em editar, Copie o que tem pro Microsoft Word e salve. Aí veja que entre 3 chaves se pôe por exemplo: Nome da Banda: } . Pra mudar a barra por exemplo a de episódios pra fazer uma escrita, P.E., Axl Rose, dá! E botar dentro da bolinha ao invés de uma tv, por a cara do Axl! Isso é preciso baixar o Macromedia Fireworks, que é por tempo limitado, se passar do tempo (+ ou - 1 mês) você terá que pagar pra usar ele no teu PC, se não, nunca mais! Também recebi uma mensagem da equipe da Wikia é grande e verde com imagem! --Cassetete071 19h56min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Resposta 3 Você precisa pôr: Imagem:Barraestabelenew.png } } Distrito: }}} Endereço: } Dono: } Moradores: } Construção: } Primeira Aparição: } Aí em vez de Distrito ponha: Nome da Banda: } Mas só mude isso. Faça na página de testes. O Fireworks baixe no www.baixaki.com.br. Cassetete071 15h33min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Sugestões Você tem razão. Se o Monkey0 sugere mas não faz, é f*0erkD@, né? Você não acha que Deveria ser Bret Hart em "Os Simpsons" ou simplesmente Bret Hart? Você gosta da música Givin' to dog a Bone (AC/DC, Back In Black), não vá ao YouTube conferir ou conhecer a música me fale agora. --Cassetete071 18h07min de 5 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Elementar, meu caro Aero! Não conhece?? Já levantei suspeitas(não queira saber do que). A música Free Bird, Do GH2, é "mó loka", tenho até no PC. --Cassetete071 15h25min de 9 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Tá, é? Não é nada não, um mistério, só. Club Penguin é um jogo online, mais não jogo mais e pretendo cancelar aquela Wiki. A música do AC/DC com o Tyler é You Shook me all Night Long, não Shook me night alone (viu como erros acontecem!) --Cassetete071 16h42min de 10 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Encerrando Aero'Guns, tenho um mistério. Irei o interrogar... 1. Mande uma mensagem para mim na minha discussão. Pode ser "Oi" ou outra coisa simples. Às 1:00, 1:30 ou 2:00, sei lá. Na QUINTA (12/03/09) ou TERÇA (17/03/09). 2. Você Assiste UEFA Champions League (Liga dos Campeões da Europa)? E Family Guy (Uma Família da Pesada)? 3. Se você assiste Champions League, qual time você gosta? Do Chelsea FC??? 4. Você, não vá ao YouTube agora, gosta/conhece a música Knockin' On Heavers Door, do Bob Dylan REGRAVADA PELO GUNS N' ROSES? Obrigado pela atenção, --Cassetete071 19h09min de 10 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Responda por favor. Após a resposta, lhe contarei o "Mistério" Finalização Cara, o caso era o seguinte, um amigo meu disse que ele era você, então perguntei tudo que lembrava dele. Mas ele era santista. Caso Finalizado. --Cassetete071 23h10min de 10 de Março de 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Ele tem compromisso na hora que disse para você mandar uma mensagem, Sacô?? Não conheço não, é de quem?? TAMOS NAS QUARTAS DA UEFA!! 2X2 NA ITÁLIA, E TCHAU JUV!!! É! É! Vô dá uns cascudos no meu amigo. Você sabia que foi o Hunt (não sei de que time é) que quebrou a cabeça do Cech e o Cech teve que usar aquele capacete e não vai tirar mais? Veja no YouTube: Cech Injury Acho que já ouvi falar dessa música mais...sei lá. o meu amigo também odeia Lynyrd Skynyrd. E Lynyrd Skynyrd pronúncia: Léh-Nérd Skin-Nérd. --Cassetete071 16h00min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Atualmente você é o 7º Melhor Usuário da Wikisimpsons!!!!!!!!!! É claro que sim É uma das melhores do Guns, como Welcome to the Jungle, Sweet Child O' Mine, Paradise City (conhece?). Conhece Who Made Who?, do AC/DC? E Sweet Home Alabama, do Lynyrd Skynyrd? Tá vendo A Inter X Manchester tá 1X0 pro Manchester (D'oh!) --Cassetete071 19h50min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC) É claro que sim Conheço, tem no meu PC, mas no começo tem um cara, ou uma cara, que fica falando. Eu até gosto do Manchester, mas preferia que fosse eliminado, pois é uma pedra no caminho do Chelsea. Você joga ou conhece o jogo Bully, da Rockstar? --Cassetete071 15h22min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) É Realmente é sem graça o campeonato inglês, só o Manchester ganha, 2007, 2008, e acho que ganha em 2009 porque tá disparado. Acho que não conheço... Vô voltar umas 14:00 aqui. --Cassetete071 15h47min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Conheço Conheço. Mas não gosto muito, vê no YouTube o Yuri Zhirkov, o Hiddink tá de olho nele "vamo" ver, hein... O que é aquilo de achar a Maggie no South Park??? Conhece a música Destanation Unknow, ou Calabria. Conhece? --Cassetete071 21h46min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) "Né" nada não A mensagem laranja (Fui eu que fiz! Não é "bonitinha!?) é pra quem vai adicionar um comentário na página de um usuário, perceba que a maioria tem. Não gosto de wrestling. Eu pediria a caixa da temporada 3. Conhece "I wanna rock" a música do Twisted Sister que o Bob Esponja faz um "cover" no fim do filme dele. E conhece Hells Bells, do AC/DC? Continue assim!, --Cassetete071 16h30min de 17 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Chelsea 2010 O Chelsea, "escalado" pelo Abramovich, o chefão, não terá mais Drogba, Kalou, Hilário, P. Ferreira, Deco. Comfirmado para ficar tem Lampard (graças a Deus!) e R. Carvalho. Se Hilário sair, o time só fica com Cech de goleiro, se ele não sair, aí fod... O Chelsea vendeu o Cudicini para o Totenham. Resumindo: O Chelsea vai ficar uma verdadeira bost... Tive que censurar os palavrões, mas dá um tempo... --Cassetete071 18h50min de 17 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Dica Dê, quando for assinar, dê 2 "Enter" veja: Abraço, Aero'Guns ... Para: Abraço, Aero'Guns ... Continue respondendo, e por quê a demora??, --Cassetete071 20h02min de 18 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Já mudei Já Mudei o Hitler, caraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaca que trabalho! Choveu, choveu, choveu, mas não caiu o sinal da NET pra mim. Não gosto muito de Metallica nem de Iron Maiden. Só FALTA 1 LETRA "preu" terminar o Finding Maggie no South Park.(Êh!) Como o Ghiggia escreve erradoooooooo! Conhece a música We Three Kings??? --Cassetete071 16h54min de 19 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Resposta 4 Gosto sim... E conheço. Você poderia me ajudar, a cada episódio novo, melhorar a página do episódio --Cassetete071 23h09min de 21 de Março de 2009 (UTC) O conteúdo que estava aqui, foi movido para a página Projeto 20ª Temporada. pergunta você que crio a wiki simpsons? Qual?? Qual vandalismo? Não vi nenhum. Quer me ajudar no Destaque, que aparece na Página Principal?? Os Próximos serão os novos episódios, mas por enquanto, deixa comigo. Assinei meu nome no seu projeto. --Cassetete071 21h25min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Predefinição é comigo mesmo! Bom pelo título você já sabe o que iria falar e: Não precisa se desculpar pelas sei lá quantas mensagens. Uma vez, brinquei com o Stopinski e ele nunca mais falou comigo. Deixa que eu crio a predefinição! Como você quer ela? Tente responder rápido, --Cassetete071 21h31min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Sem comentários Eu irei Fazer uma predefinição para os usuários que participam do projeto A mjkjjkkojonionko do Lekslutor?! Morri de rir! --Cassetete071 21h48min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Tá bom O segundo não é uma predefinição. E o primeiro roxo? Uhn... Vou tentar... E o Corinthians caramba, ganharam do peixe. VBVGVGVGUUHUI@&$*&¨&#! --Cassetete071 21h53min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Fiz uma! Fiz uma: A outra ficará pronta amanhã. Hoje irei planejar e talvez começar. Parabéns simpsons HáHáHá ai, ai, parei... --Cassetete071 22h03min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Comecei Comecei a predefinição. Não dá roxo. Só verde. E a predefinição já tá! E quem é esse Ice95 procurei Usuário:Ice95 e ele não existe. --Cassetete071 22h12min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Fiz a outra agora é só ir mudando Fiz outra veja: Projeto 20ª Temporada Agora melhore como criar mais páginas para ir colocando lá, botar os usuários que foram cadastrados e etc. --Cassetete071 22h34min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Resposta 5 É só editar e onde não tem coisas você coloca tipo: onde tem coloque aqui você apaga aquilo e coloca o que ia escrever. Isso só tem em Criados por usuários participantes. --Cassetete071 22h45min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Não saquei Não entendi. Me explique melhor amanhã. Irei fazer a página do Ice95 e vou desligar. A gente se vê amanhã. Parabéns simpsons Hi!Hi!Hi!. Desculpa! HáHáHá. Desculpa de novo!, --Cassetete071 23h06min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) episodios na sua opinião qual é o melhor episodio dos simpsons? ps:omeu e o episodio qum mator o senho burns parte 1 e 2 temporada 12 Eu gostaria de avisar que em Episódios está dizendo quem ainda não tem os dvds da temporada 12(mais já tem e eu não sei atualizar a wiki simpsons). eu tambem acho eu tambem acho o episodio 138 espetacular os simpsons o melhor mais eu nao sabia poda aquela bolinha depois do 138 agora eu podei logo sem mensagen ja podei la no episodio no dia das bruxa Xl ve se ta certo e eu descobri que já tem os dvds das temporadas 13,14,15,16,17,18 e 19(eu não vou conseguir poda sim em todos os episodios de todas essas temporadas). errei agora eu tentei fazer no episodio Drusty e papai e errei de novo olha lá! artigo gostei do seu artigo do xbox 360(só que eu não tenho um) e na sua opinão qual é o melhor jogo dos simpsons na minha opiniao é the simpsons game? play2 Na ultima mensagen você dizer que tinha um play2 e eu tambem tinha mais so que o meu quebrou aí eu comprei um psp. uhum até que o psp é legal o problema é te que esperar a baterria garegar projeto temporada 20 Você sabe quantas pessoas tão no projeto da temporada 20? projeto temporada 20 Você sabe quantas pessoas tão no projeto da temporada 20? Perguntinhas... Sabe essa predefinição de proteger? Então fui eu que fiz e não funciona (infelizmente). Mudarei a notícia sua do Xbox para baixo, porque, você concorda que a nova temporada é mais importante, não? Tá até em negrito! --Cassetete071 16h32min de 24 de Março de 2009 (UTC) projeto 20 já tem quandos usuarios no projeto da temporada 20 TDI Você já entrou no site da ilha dos desafios e criou um avatar se tive me diga em que lugar você está no ragink dos melhores eu estou em segundo lugar? personagens Você poderia adicionar Casa(a filha de Cletus,aquele caipira) na lista de personages porque ela aparece no episodio "A vaca do apocalipse". ps:eu to pedindo porque eu não sei adicionar personagens na lista de personagens. leskelutor eu resolvi sair do projeto porque na sua mensagen 26 esse tal de cassetete071 falou alguma coisa sobre mim,duvida olha lá na sua mensagen 26. Agradecimento Obrigado pelas boas vindas!! se eu sei fazer traduções? sei sim!! se precisar é só falar!! --agnaldomendesneto@hotmail.com 23h45min de 25 de Março de 2009 (UTC) voltei quero volta para o projeto da temporada 20 Ok OK, tenho a maior parte da mensagem com excepção khe não traduzir. Poderia postar mais, mas eu tenho que agora, como seu .--Sgtcook 22h29min de 26 de Março de 2009 (UTC) ficando tarde Arquivo não é comigo... Eu não sei fazer isso, mas tava querendo! O Vu2c fez, pergunta pra ele. --Cassetete071 23h20min de 26 de Março de 2009 (UTC) O que tem o PSP? O Leskelutor tá zoando de mim? Ae então eu ajudo sim é só vc me passar os videos q eu faço as traduções!!! pra vc asseçar meu msn vc tem que ter um email pelo hotmail!!! ai vc baixa o mensseger e me adiciona pegando meu email e mandando um convite pra mim!!! --agnaldomendesneto@hotmail.com 00h04min de 27 de Março de 2009 (UTC) projeto temporada 20 já tem varias pessoas no projeto da temporada 20 algumas praças você sabe o quer significa aquele algumas praças nos horarios em que passa os simpsons 21ª? Bom, não tem os DVDs, mas a 21ª ainda tá longe pra projeto! O meu PC tava sem Internet (agora sim!) por 3 ou 4 dias não deu pra eu me atualizar. O que o Leskelutor vandalizou? O que ele escreveu? É, esse combate vai ser duro... --Cassetete071 00h08min de 28 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Cuma? Cumé qui é! Quem é o "filho da put..."? Curió não é palavrão (mas lembra), curió é um tipo de pássaro. Mas mesmo assim não tem nada a ver! Caraaaaaaca! Tá ótima a página da Wikisimpsons. É verdade que é medalha de prata? E o que você quer que eu faça para o projeto? Pode ser uma joça de rachar a cuca! Mas não tradução, por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Cassetete071 15h32min de 30 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Estou sem ideias... Para criar 1 000 artigos, não é comigo, estou sem ideias. Antes eu era uma máquina nessa coisa, mas agora tô coroca. CBaralho! Como você é esperto! Tinha reparado em contatar usuário, mas não... A deixa pra lá. --Cassetete071 17h13min de 31 de Março de 2009 (UTC) simpsons os simpsons vai passar daqui a pouco(13:00 horas) na Fox por nada por nada quando precisar é só falar vou ajuda-los a chegarem aos 1000 artigos --agnaldomendesneto@hotmail.com 23h52min de 1 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Se depender do YouTube... No YouTube, não tem episódios dos Simpsons. Portanto faço o Download deles. O nome é o de menos... E por que você retirou quase todo o conteúdo da notícia? --Cassetete071 15h37min de 2 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Texto em negrito Projeto 20ª Temporada Obrigado pelo convite Aero'Guns. thumb|salve aero'guns --Monkey0 22h22min de 6 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Sugestões Já q vc é administrador estou te sugerindo: *Criar uma categoria: "Usuários", para não sabermos o nome de cada um só pelo seu artigo "Wikisimpsons" *Criar uma categoria: "Livros", pensei em livros pois no site da Fox em "Os Simpsons", tem Personagens: Matt Groening, lá tem escrito quase ou todos os livros que ele fez sobre Os Simpsons, podiamos criar essa categoria, pôr o nome de cada livro pendente ou não pendente, e quem soubesse algo sobre cada livro editava e ajudava a WikiSimpsons. Isso, além de aumentar extremamente o número de artigos, ia ajudar a WikiSimpsons a ter muito mais irfomações sobre "Os Simpsons". Espero q goste da idéia, Eduardo T. Bello qual o proximo episodio dos simpsons curio ninguem ai> <